User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 4
Cupid you had one job! Chapter 4 is out now! =D Chapter 4: Uprising in Grangold. Meeting another Angel. Several days had passed since the incident involving the Hyde Injection. Having been rested up and healed, I was prepared to receive my next mission. "Solomon, good to see you awake. You have an important assignment you must complete back in Grangold." Promestein said. "Awaiting orders then, I'm glad to be back on my feet." I responded. "Very well, your task is a basic scouting mission. The Queen Ants seal back in Grangold seems to be weakening. I need someone to observe when it finally breaks." I knew back in Grangold that the Queen Ant was sealed to control her colony. Promestein provided the technology to allow the city to advance so far. I also knew what would happen if the Queen broke free. "So an uprising will occur..." I said. "I know that city will not last. I'll go there right away." "One more thing." Promestein said. "If there is any interference, take care of it. I suspect a hero will try to stop the Queen Ant. Do you understand?" "Yes Master Promestein." I answered. I was sent off, I warped to a rooftop in Grangold. I merely had to observe the results of the Queen Ant's seal breaking. I waited for a signal, something to show that she was free. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the city. I looked down upon the streets to see Ant Girls, suddenly stopping their work, and attacking the humans of the city. Even the artificial monsters did the same thing. I scanned the castle to find a large outburst of magical energy. "The Queen is commanding the Ant Girls using the very seal they made." I softly said as I examined the chaos. "Wow, so these lazy people are going to pay big time!" Hyde had excitedly said in my mind. He was right however. The Artificial monsters attacked and began raping the humans. The Ant Girls however, carted them off towards the castle. "Master Promestein," I had called her through the communicator. "The seal breaking seems to allow the Queen to transmit her orders mentally to the soldiers. They're carrying men into the castle. Possibly to build a colony within it." "I took this into account. And the artificial monsters?" She asked. "The artificial ones seem to just be going haywire and raping men." I said. Suddenly I picked up a higher power on the scan, A young boy with purple hair holding a strange sword had just defeated one of the artificial monsters. He was running towards the castle. He was exactly as Promestein described. She had saw him in Chrome's hideout and in Lily's manor. My scanner then picked up an even higher power. A lamia. Without a doubt her power and appearance immediately pointed out that she was indeed the Monster Lord. She was headed to the outskirts of the city. "Promestein, the hero you warned me about arrived. He's defending the city. The Monster Lord is also in the city." I said. "Pursue the hero, don't allow him into the castle." She said. "I would need to gather more readings on the machine and the seal." I jumped across gaps and followed the hero. He soon got stopped by another artificial monster. I stood on the roof of a building behind him and aimed with my gun-staff. I was prepared to paralyze him and allow the monster to defeat him. "Hold still..." I mumbled. He was agile, dodging with wind-based power. I had fired but missed, and he finished it off. Strangely enough the monster merely got sealed instead of shutting off completely. He continued to run towards the castle while I followed him. I was soon stopped bumping into a small figure. Both of us falling over. "Like watch where you are going!" She had yelled out as she stood. "I'm sorry I'm in a hurry." I said standing up. When I looked at her I immediately took a step back. She was small, in pink clothing. Her hair was very long and blonde colored. She had pink hearts in her eyes and held a bow and arrow. But what threw me off, were her pure, white wings. Although Promestein's were different, there was no doubt she was an angel. "Oh no! He found me!" She said, panicking. I was a human, she shouldn't be afraid. In fact I couldn't even touch her if I decided to do anything. "Wait! Who are you?" I asked. She calmed down, and looked at me. "I'm an angel you silly man." She said giggling. "I'm Cupid! And I was sent to keep an eye on you." I looked and saw the hero had already rushed into the castle. I was held back by this angel. "Aww man, Doc's going to be so mad. I'm Solomon... Wait, you're spying on me?" I asked. She soon looked worried. "Don't tell your boss! Great Seraph Eden would kill me if I messed this up." "Talk." I demanded. "It's because Eden needed more information on your actions within Promestein's organization." She said afraid. I just intimidated an angel. Even if the Grandmaster of this was Ilias that could still be counted as sin."Don't tell anyone!" She pleaded desperately. "I'll do anything. I'll even... pleasure you if you'd like." She soon stared at me. For a Cupid, she seemed to be even more desperate to find a lover of her own. I could see the obvious lust in her eyes. Although in all honesty lust is everyone's first guess with actual hearts in her eyes. "What... no!" I shouted. I mean she's cute, and I'm sure Ilias wouldn't be angry about a man and an angel doing this sort of thing. But I had my own duties to accomplish. "Look, I know my master and Ilias have an agreement. If Ilias needed someone to keep supervision, then I can't meddle alright?" "Thank you!" She said excitedly. It seems I kept her out of major trouble. "You know, you're much nicer than the others I had to keep an eye on. Let's be friends!" She said with a smile. "What?" I said confused. "Well... not friends per say. Maybe I'll reward you. How does being my plaything sound?" She winked at me. "I'd rather be friends." I said. "I wasted a lot of time. That hero got away." "Oh don't worry about him. Eden told me that hero is part of something bigger. Its classified though." She said. "But I guess we can be friends. For now" She winked at me again. "I'll see you around Solomon." "How do you know my name?" I asked blushing a little. "I'm a scout for the Heavens remember? I know more than you think." She said. She seemed a little dense. But with her small figure and that bow, the roll of support or scout in combat suits her. "Let's just say I won't mention your little sins to Eden or other angels ok? I'll punish you myself later." As she flew away. I looked back at the city to see the Ant Girls and artificial monsters calming down. The humans were released. "Master Promestein. There was a problem..." I nervously spoke on my communicator. "I saw the whole thing. Return to the lab." Promestein calmly said. I was soon warped back to the lab. "So that cursed Third sent a scout and she got in your way?" Promestein said. "Yes Master. She would've probably attacked me if I had told so I was sworn into secrecy." I answered. Had it not been for the observing lens on my back-claw, that meeting would have been a secret. "Wait Third? You mean Seraph Eden?" I asked. "Correct. The Third Great Seraph." She said. Putting an unusual amount of emphasis on 'Third.' Almost as if she was taunting Eden. "She can order other Angels like that Cupid to try and watch our actions. She's such a nosey little Third. Miceala and Lucifina call it quits and suddenly she feels like she's in charge of the whole universe." "So she only got where she was because two others quit? Either there were no other Seraph or Ilias must have been desperate." I said. Promestein suddenly smiled at me. "Oh if Black Alice had heard that she might have rewarded you." She had said. I was still creeped out pondering at what Black Alice would call a reward. "I'm right here and I want to just give you a pat on the back. I'll be sure to mention it to her." "Well, I never met Eden but from what you're describing it seems she's taking the power to her head too much." I nervously chuckled. I didn't want a Seraphim mad at me. "She thinks she's first now, but will always be third." Promestein said. "Now Solomon, your mission is completed. I'll have to ask Ilias what to do about that hero Luka. As for you, tomorrow we'll move to the lab in Remina. We must make preparations." "Understood." I said. I didn't want to ask much. I knew she was involved in the Slaughter of Remina. So having a new lab there wouldn't be surprising. I was going to Hellgondo tomorrow. It seems something big is about to happen. However I was curious about her White Rabbit injection. She had showed me it a few times during its development. "Master Promestein, how is the White Rabbit coming along?" I asked. "The White Rabbit is coming along nicely." Promestein had said. "That's great. Maybe it will be completed soon." I had said. But in reality I was afraid. The White Rabbit, was a truly deadly drug. Nothing like the Hyde Injection. Just its appearance made my skin crawl with fear. Promestein mentions it's power is considered a final resort. But I do not wish to see it in action. Even Hyde feels intimidated by it. Category:Blog posts